1. Field of the Invention
This invention broadly concerns lamp sockets. More particularly, it relates to lamp socket attachments to convert conventional screw-type light bulb sockets into spring insert sockets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lamp socket attachments to convert conventional screw-type light bulb sockets into spring insert sockets in a variety styles have been known for many years. For example, a conversion lamp socket constructed to thread at one end into a screw-type bulb socket and operatively accept the screw base of a conventional light bulb in the other end without the necessity of screwing the bulb therein is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,253,582.
Several modifications of a similar style of conversion lamp socket are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,788,501.
Another form of snap-in electric plug and socket designed for use with light bulbs that have connection bases that are unthreaded is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,786,189.
The present invention concerns yet another type of lamp socket attachment that can be inserted into a screw-type bulb socket and convert it for use with conventional screw base light bulbs without requiring the bulb to be threaded into the socket, which new attachments offer some advantages as compared with prior known related devices.